The long road home
by Ti-girl
Summary: A friend gets brutally attacked and raped visiting on an aircraft carrier and another friend is the main suspect. It brings some people together and pulls others apart, but it touches everyone at JAG and their families.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned beside the OC's that I created

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned beside the OC's that I created. Of course.**

Please remember that while my written English is relatively good, it is still not my first language.

Thank you for reading.

She leaned against the steel wall of the carrier ship and sighed. Pulling her blackberry out of its holder she carefully flipped through the messages, stopping to mutter a few words to herself before she continued onto the other ones. The activity around her was loud. Friends, family, sailors were all around, some linked arm in arm, all with smiles on their faces. She snapped her gum loudly and tapped her foot impatiently. Her brothers were up on the hanger deck. The smell of jet fuel, the noise...the memories, they all made her sick. As tactfully as she could she hung back and waited. She hated carrier ships. With a passion. Her thoughts went to answering her emails, asking about her cases and reassuring her office that she would indeed be back and ready to deal with the latest child abuse case. She was too engrossed reading her latest caseload to hear the footsteps behind her. The hit came before she had a chance to react.

She could feel her feet fall out from underneath her and saw the silver gray of the ship blur. Her head hurt. Blinking madly she saw a hand come down and cover her face. Reaction took over. Her fists began to fly, but it was to no avail. Slowly and painfully she allowed the darkness to sheath over her, the smell of sweat and jet fuel in her nose.

--

Seaman Michael Roberts walked, his hands in his pockets. After the families had left, the ship was almost back to normal. His parents didn't come. His mother had long since passed, and his father, well; their relationship was rocky at best. He was an abusive alcoholic and only made appearances when he needed them. His brother stopped by for a while with his wife, if not just for the support. At first he wasn't sure if he would like the Navy, it was his father's dream, not his. But, as many tend to do, he began to love it.

He almost tripped. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw what he tripped over. Faster than he had ever run before, he ran, calling for help to anyone who was nearby.

--

Lt. Harriett Simms stuck her head around the corner and flagged down Commander Harmon Rabb and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

"Sir...Ma'am. I've been waiting for you. The Admiral told me to stop you as soon as you got in. He needs to see you ASAP." She said in a worried voice.

"Thanks Harriett." Harm said making a beeline to his office. He dropped his briefcase off before he met Mac in the hall.

His knuckles rapped on the door before they heard the usual welcome of "ENTER!". Lt. Bud Roberts was already standing in front of the Admiral with a worried look on his face.

"Have you two seen the news at all this morning?" The Admiral asked his two senior lawyers.

"No sir." Mac replied. "I was looking over the McArthur case this morning...what is going on?"

The Admiral clasped his hands behind his back and faced the window. "There was an attack on a carrier last night. It was visiting day."

"Sir?" Harm called.

"Seaman Roberts was the first to find her. They have him in custody right now, he is the prime suspect. She was pretty beat up, and raped." He sighed and looked at his junior attorney whose face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Bud...will you be okay?"

"I want to defend him." Bud said instantly, his face hard.

"I know. All three of you are to help with the investigation. And Bud, there are no charges pressed. He was the first one at the scene of the crime, so naturally he became a suspect."

He turned to Mac. "The girl is in the Navy hospital, if you want Colonel, you can go take a look and see if she is up for questions."

"Yes sir. Do you know her name sir?"

The Admiral looked at the folder on his desk. "Lewis. Jade Lewis. Unless it's pronounced 'Ha-day' like in Mexico...but anyway, her name is Jade Lewis. Her brother, Lieutenant James Lewis just finished his first tour. I believe he is a Tomcat pilot." He looked at the three of them, their faces all a mixture of horrification, pain and confusion.

"Dismissed."

The three turned on their heels and marched out of the door. Bud looked at the two of them. "Can..I...go interview Mikey...sir? Ma'am?"

Harm gave him a curt nod. "Of course Bud." He then looked at Mac who still seemed lost in her own thoughts. "WE should go to the hospital."

For once she didn't argue.

--

Harm's hands shook slightly as they drove to the hospital. He remembered Jade when she was an unruly and obnoxious seventeen year old with the drive to do anything. He watched her mature into a responsible and caring young woman to a smart and vibrant social worker who loved her job.

He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. Well, he could, he knew he wanted to on more than one occasion, but nothing like what laid ahead.

--

"Jade Lewis please."

The woman working at the nurse's desk smiled sadly. "Room 304 down the hall. But...she's still not out of the woods..."

Harm nodded and put his arm instinctively around Mac as they walked down the hall. He hated hospitals. The ugly puke green chairs to the antiseptic smell. He hated it all.

"304...Harm...here it is." Mac stopped in her tracks, almost causing Harm to trip. She peered into the room. A bed was in the middle surrounded by machines and two, rather large men, were sitting on either side.

Clearing his throat, Harm took a step in. The larger of the two men snapped to attention, his eyes red and puffy. "Sir. Ma'am."

"At ease sailor." Mac said in a somewhat tired voice.

"Aye aye." The sailor said with a nod. He extended his hand. "Lieutenant JG James Lewis, sir. Ma'am."

Harm looked the young man up and down. "See you got your wings." He said with a wince as the larger man gripped his hand in a bone crushing handshake.

"Sorry sir." James said releasing Harm's hand. "I did get my wings sir."

"What's your call sign Lieutenant?"

James gave a shy half smile. "Gretzky. Because of my hockey."

"It isn't because of your size." Harm replied with a smile. "You've defiantly grown since I saw you last. You were…5'10, 160 lbs soaking wet. What are you now…6'6?"

"260." James replied. He looked towards Mac.

"Sorry Ma'am for being so inconsiderate. Lieutenant James Lewis." He extended his hand and shook it much weaker.

"Nice to meet you James. Has…your sister woken up yet?"

"No." Came a voice from behind them. Jackson stood up and wiped a few stray curls out of his face. "No, she hasn't woken up. And the doctors don't expect her to." He said bitterly. His face was pulled tight with anger. "You guys better catch the son of bitches who did this to her. Or I will." His green eyes flashed.


	2. Chapter 2

James put his arm out to stop his younger brother from talking

James put his arm out to stop his younger brother from talking. He sighed sadly. "Anything you need sir, ma'am, we're happy to do." He gave a look towards his brother who was now leaning his head against the bar of the hospital bed. "Both of us." Jackson didn't move or react to the order.

Mac crossed her arms and made a motion with her head that they should step outside. "Do you know exactly what happened?"

"Jack and I went up to deck. Jade hates it up there and said that she had to check her email anyway, so I left her. Ma'am, we've grown up on these types of ships. I wasn't worried about her. She can take care of herself, you know? Then when we came back, she was gone. I figured that she got called in to work or something." He shrugged. "I never thought..." His voice trailed off. "Sorry Ma'am, it's not very helpful is it?"

"Lieutenant, it's fine. Just anything that you remember." She looked at Harm who was staring hard at the ground. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he nodded towards the room. "You better ask Jackson ma'am. He knows more than I do." He checked his watch. "Excuse me ma'am, I have to call my CO."

She nodded and watched him march down the hall. Turning back to Harm she sighed. "We should talk to Jackson."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just...as many times as you do this...it never gets any easier." He gave a sad smile. "You never think that...someone you know..."

"I know Harm." Giving his arm a soft pat they slowly entered the room. "Jackson...can we ask you a few questions?" She asked softly.

The boy didn't look up or move from the position he was in.

"Jack?" Harm inquired. The boy flinched at the sound of his nickname, but didn't move. Harm took a few steps closer to him. "Jack...we need to ask you a few questions."

Finally, Jackson looked up, his eyes red rimmed. "No."

"Just a few Jack. It will really help us find whoever did this to Jade." Harm said kneeling beside the young man. "Does Jade have a boyfriend...anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"She had a boyfriend…I'm not sure if they're still…" He muttered. "A real jerk too."

As if on cue, the door to the room swung open. "Jackson! Why didn't you call me? I had to get the news from a god damn nurse!" A wavy haired man stormed into the room. He ignored the two officers and rushed to Jade's beside "What happened Jack?"

Jackson's shoulders slouched and he looked up at the man. "What does it look like?"

"WHY weren't you or your oaf of a brother with her?" The man's eyes were dark with anger, a vein on his neck throbbing.

Jackson stood up to his full height, eye to eye with the man. "We were up on the launch deck. Jade didn't want to come up, she said she had emails to check from work. Dude, we GREW UP on ships. It's not like she didn't know where to go."

"OBVIOUSLY she didn't. And it's YOUR fault she's like this."

Harm stepped in between the two young men before punches were thrown. "Hey. Jackson, you go with the Colonel. You. Come with me." He grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him out of the room. "Now who ARE you?"

The man ran his hands through his hair. "Baker. Cameron Baker. I'm Jade's boyfriend…er…fiancée." He said trying to look around Harm. "Who are YOU?"

"Commander Harmon Rabb. JAG corps." He extended his hand.

Cameron looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, another military dude. What are you here for? A friend of Jamie's?"

"No, we're here to investigate what happened." Harm said crossing his arms across his chest. "Do you have any information?"

"No. I told her not to go. I told her that her damn brother could get off the boat and come and visit her. And I tell her she doesn't have to take care of the brat all the time. But she didn't listen and look at what happened." He said peering around Harm. "I can't stand the military. Look at what it did to her."

--

"Okay Jackson. Calm down." Mac told the young man as she passed him a bottle of water.

"I HATE that guy." Jackson said between clenched teeth. "Hate him. I don't know what Jade sees in a douchebag like that."

Mac smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Jackson, but it's her life. She has to make her own choices."

"They're not engaged you know." Jackson put his water bottle down on the table. "He asked her last week and she turned him down."

"Is that something that he would get upset about?"

With a cocky half smile Jackson chuckled. "Yes Ma'am. He knows he's never going to get any better than her."

"Is he violent?"

"Ma'am…he's a hockey player. He's dumb as a sack of bricks and his head is just as hard." His green eyes flashed.

"Did you see anything Jackson? Anything that was out of the ordinary?" Sitting down beside the boy she pulled her chair close.

"Not out of the ordinary Ma'am. I mean…there were so many people there. Sure, a few guys were looking at her, but ma'am, it was to be expected. It's…normal on a ship."

Mac sighed. "Does she have any enemies?"

"Besides ones she plays again?" Jackson laughed. "Sorry Ma'am. I mean, no. She was…is…generally well liked. No one who would want to go out and hurt her Ma'am." He stood up. "Ma'am…may I?" He motioned to the hospital room.

"Go ahead. If there is anything else you remember, please call me." She gave him her card. "Night or day. It has my home number, the Commander's number as well as our cell phone numbers."

He nodded. "Thanks for the water Ma'am."

"You're welcome Jackson." She extended her hand to help him up. "Just don't do anything stupid Jackson."

With a sheepish grin he pulled himself up. "I can't guarantee anything Ma'am, but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask." Mac patted the boy on the back and to her surprise he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Thanks Colonel."

Mac wrapped her arms around the boy. He took a shaky breath, trying not to cry. "Jackson…we'll catch who ever did this."

Sounding like a little boy, his voice came out high and pleading. "Promise?"

Pulling apart and looking him in the eyes, "I don't make promises I can't keep." Mac said with a smile.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he smiled. "Thanks. I think…I just needed to hear that."

Their footsteps echoed down the mostly empty hall until they rounded the corner.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ricocheted down the hall as James and Cameron went flying out of the room.

"You know it's your fault she's like that. If you weren't in the army, marines, navy…whatever the hell you're in…she would be safe. You selfish bastard!" Cam yelled pushing James against the wall.

Harm grabbed James by the arms and pulled him away. "STAND DOWN LIEUTENANT! STAND DOWN!"

James stepped back, his face red and flushed. "You're lucky Baker." He muttered. "You can let me go sir."

Rubbing the side of his face, Harm let the Lieutenant go. "Lieutenant. Go. Baker. You go home. We'll contact you when we need you and tell you when the trial is."

"Don't waste your time." Cameron said with a sneer. "She's not getting defended by the military. She'll have a civilian lawyer."

"Hell she will." Jackson said. "WE'RE her next of kin."

"I'll pay for it. Sure has hell no way you guys can cover it, what on your Navy salary and all."

Harm pushed Cameron towards the exit. "Go. Jack is right. They're her next of kin. You have no say in this matter Mr. Baker."

"You haven't heard the last of me." His voice echoed down the hall. "Trust me."

Jackson looked at the other three people standing in the hall. "I wish he would just get hit by a car or something." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry about all of this, Sir. Ma'am. He's just…"

"A hothead." Harm replied still rubbing his face. "But has one hell of a right cross."

Mac's eyes grew wide. "He HIT you?"

"It's nothing."

James shrugged. "Sorry again sir. At least…I didn't hit you…so you don't have to court martial me." He smiled.

"You pull anything like this again sailor, and I will."

"Yes sir." James gave a sharp salute and turned to his brother. "Let's go Jackie. We have stuff we have to do tomorrow."

Jackson nodded. "Yes sir." He turned to Mac with a sad smile. "Thanks again Colonel."

"You're welcome Jackson. Now go home and get some sleep."

Harm put his arm around Mac. "This is going to be a long one."

Running her hands through her hair she gave an exasperated sigh. "You're telling me. I promised Jackson that we'd find out whoever did this."

Giving a low whistle Harm pulled her in closer than he usually would. "That's tough." He winced as Mac gently pressed his cheek. "Hey now."

"That's going to be ugly."

"Well, at least I can say that I got punched by a professional hockey player." Harm chuckled.

Mac frowned and pressed his cheek again. "So now all you're missing is a professional baseball player? Congrats Flyboy, you've been slugged by most of the major sports."


	3. Chapter 3

Bud ran his hands through his hair in frustration

Bud ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He stared across the table at his brother, who was glaring at him, his eyes cold and hard.

"Okay Mikey, tell me what happened." Bud said in a tired voice. "From the top. Everything you can remember."

"I didn't do it. You know that right?" Mike asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "I may be your loser little brother…but I'm not a rapist."

Sighing deeply Bud leaned on his elbows. "I know you didn't Mikey, but I need to get your statement…"

"Fine." Mike replied sighing just as deeply.

"Do you know Jade Lewis?"

"Yes. Well, kind of. I know Lt. Lewis and he talks about his sister and brother a lot. I've met her a few times when we've come in and had leave."

Bud nodded and wrote on his legal pad. "And Lt. Lewis. What kind of person is he? Someone that has lots of enemies, someone that people want to hurt?"

Mike chewed on his thumbnail for a few seconds before continuing. "No. He's a great guy. I mean, to most pilots, we radio controllers…we're nothing to them. They run the show. But not to Lt. Lewis. You know how it is on the carriers Bud. Pilots sit together, they ignore everyone else. Lt. Lewis sits at our table. He…doesn't have the pilot swagger, if I didn't know him, I would say that he was a computer geek…not a fighter pilot."

"But Lt. Lewis is the youngest pilot in 40 years to earn the Distinguished Flying Cross, he must have some enemies aboard the ship. People who resent him." Bud prodded, making sure he got everything word for word.

"Probably, but not me."

"They…found you with Miss Lewis's blood on your uniform Mikey…and they found your finger prints in blood on the walls." Bud said softly, his blue eyes softening considerably.

"I found her Bud. I literally tripped over her. Of COURSE I had blood on my uniform. I checked to see if she…There was blood everywhere Bud…I…I had to make sure she wasn't…" His voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes. "Dead."

A bit more callous than even he expected, Bud shoved a box of Kleenex across the table. "You see death in the Navy." He said.

Mike sniffled and wiped his eyes with the Kleenex. "How would you feel if you saw Harriet lying there in blood? How would you feel if you had to check to see if she was alive?" He snapped.

"It's different. She's my wife and I love her…" His voice trailed off as he stared at his younger brother. "Don't tell me that you're in love with her."

Rolling his eyes Mike shrugged. "I won't tell you. I mean…all of the stuff the Lieutenant has told me about her…and just talking with her for 15 minutes. Bud…she's amazing. I don't know Bud…I've never been in love…but this is what I expect it to feel like."

Bud sighed and put his head in his hand. "Mikey…just don't go around telling that to people until we get things figured out, okay?

--

Mac looked over at Harm with a concerned smile. He ran his finger over the lip of the mug, staring off into space.

"Harm, you okay?" Mac asked, she gently placed her hand over his.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Placing the mug down on the coffee table he sighed. "I…I just hate seeing the kids hurt like that. And…Jade. I mean, I've known her since she's been 16. I just never thought that…"

Running her thumb along the back of his hand Mac nodded. "I understand Harm. I feel for them too. Especially Jackson. They've been through a lot in their lives." She stopped speaking when she felt Harm's eyes on her. She gave him a sympathetic smile before moving her hand away.

Harm inhaled sharply, his hand burning from her soft touch.

"Harm?"

Rubbing his hand like he had been burned with an open flame he nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sorry…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You know Harm, you can spend the night here. You seem pretty shaken up about the whole thing. I still have a set of your clothes I borrowed a while ago." Mac said standing up and grabbing a folded shirt and sweatpants from the corner table.

"Thanks." Harm said softly. "I think I may take you up on the offer."

Mac got out some linens out of the closet and handed them to him. "Sleep well Sailor. We should go back to the hospital tomorrow morning." She gave him a small smile before retiring to her own room.

--

"Well, she has five broken ribs…and a punctured lung. Her larynx was broken. Her orbital bone and palate are shattered. Her kidneys, liver and intestines are bruised. But, the biggest concern right now is the bleeding and swelling in the brain." The doctor gave a sad smile. "Whoever beat this girl…didn't want her to live, or sure as hell didn't want her to be able to testify. But, she's a fighter. Her vitals have stabilized, it's a very good sign."

"Has she had visitors?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Four men have come in." The doctor read off the sheet. "Lt. James Lewis. Jackson Lewis. Cameron Baker. Seaman Mike Roberts. Other than that…just you two and the police."

--

The room was quiet besides the sound of the machines. Mike leaned his head on his hands and watched as Jade's chest mechanically moved up and down, her tanned skin covered by tubes and tape. She looked so fragile, even though he knew that she wasn't. He reached out and pushed a stray curl out of her face and sighed.

"Seaman Roberts?"

Mike jumped up at the sound of his name and stood at attention.

"As you were." Harm said watching the young man as he sunk back into the chair.

"I know I shouldn't be here…" Mike started, not bothering to look at the two higher-ranking officers. "But…I-I had to check to make sure she's okay."

Mac shook her head slowly and looked at Harm with a worried look. "Mike…you're the main suspect you shouldn't be here."

"Ma'am, with all due respect…I don't care." Mike stood up to face the senior officers, his eyes were red rimmed and heavy lidded. "Have you ever cared so deeply for someone that you thing that you're connected at some higher level? Have you ever cared so deeply for someone…but have them not know that you care?" He put on his cover and gave them a sharp salute, without waiting for either to respond.

Mac sighed, knowing exactly what Mikey meant. Fear stopped her from looking at Harm, even though he was feeling exactly the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

"So they found four sets of fingerprints at the scene

"So they found four sets of fingerprints at the scene?" Mac asked pacing around the room. Her arms were crossed across her chest, her face creased in concentration.

"Yeah. Mikey's. Petty officer Mitchell Nolan and two that didn't come up on any of our systems. They mustn't be in the Navy." Bud said reading his report.

Harm stood up and walked over to where Mac was standing. "We should question this Petty Officer Nolan and see what he knows." He reached out and put his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Have you heard anything else from the hospital?"

She shook her head. "No. Last time I checked, Jade was still in a coma. They're not sure if she'll ever come out of it."

Bud looked at his hands. He knew that he had come off hard on his brother, something that was more along the lines of something their dad would do, but not him. He saw the way Mikey looked at him, his eyes so full of pain and suffering, the way that he knew he would look at his own wife if she were in the same situation.

The three of them sat in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Mac, on the girl fighting for her life. Harm, on the boys struggling to come to grips with another death in the young lives. And Bud, on his brother, who got himself in trouble again, trouble that he may not be able to get out of.

Finally, Harm blinked and cleared his throat. "I don't like the boyfriend." He drew his eyebrows together and flipped through the files. "There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

"Besides him calling you 'another military dude'?" Mac asked with a small smile.

He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "No. But that sure was a special moment. But seriously, there's just something about him."

Mac nodded in agreement. "I can't say that I got a good vibe from him. Maybe he deserves a visit."

"I think he does. Bud?"

Bud looked up and shook his head quickly. "Sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention."

"So I noticed. We were saying that perhaps Mr. Baker deserves a visit."

Nodding, Bud stood up. "I would love to Sir. But, I promised Harriet that I would be back in time to take Jimmy to the doctor's."

"It's alright Bud, we can do the interview ourselves." Mac replied. "You go be with your kids."

--

"Here we are. 1905 Woodbrooke Glen." Mac read the address off a piece of paper and shoved it in the SUV's consol. "Not a small house is it?"

Harm shook his head. The house was like every other large overpriced elaborate and ostentatious mansion he knew. White façade, pretentious landscaping and expensive cars in the driveway. They started walking up the driveway, Mac's heels clicking along the cobblestones. Stopping at the front door, Harm used the Lion headed knocker and waited.

A man wearing a pinstriped power suit opened it up. He held up his hand and turned to the side, a cell phone stuck to the side of his face. Quickly he finished his conversation and turned back to them.

"Sorry about that. I'm Preston Baker. How may I help you?" He extended his hand.

"Commander Harmon Rabb and this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. We're with the JAG corps." Harm said shaking his had firmly.

A blank stare crossed Preston's face. "JAG corps?"

"Judge Advocate General. Military law sir." Mac replied. "We're here to talk to your son, if he's available."

"Oh, the Lewis girl." He nodded. "He's just in the shower. Do you want to come in? Get you a drink at all?"

Harm shook his head. "No, but thank you for the offer. We're just here to speak to Cameron."

Preston led them into a large sitting room. "Please take a seat. I will tell Cameron that you're waiting for him." He disappeared out of the room while Mac looked around. She raised her eyebrows at the grand piano in the corner and the painting on the wall.

"How much do you think that is worth?" She asked making a motion to the painting.

"More than what you and I make combined." Harm said shaking his head. They both grabbed a seat on the couch that was worth more than each of their cars and waited. Preston reappeared and sat down on an overstuffed armchair.

"I told Cameron to stay away from that Lewis girl. I knew she was nothing but trouble." Preston said, crossing his legs and taking a sip from a large coffee cup. "Being brought up without a family. I blame the military for that."

Exchanging glances Harm and Mac nodded in unison. "It is unfortunate what happened to her parents." Harm said biting the inside of his cheek to stop him from saying anything else.

"Yes, well. You two ARE military. You wouldn't know about civilian life now would you? I don't understand it. Do you guys have to be told to get dressed every morning?" Preston laughed at his own joke, a laugh that made Mac flinch.

"Sir, we're not here to defend the military. We're here to speak with Cameron." Mac said, her eyes hard examining the man that sat across from them.

"He's just getting dressed. He should be here right away...Miss Mackenzie."

"Colonel Mackenzie." Mac replied with such cutting force Harm turned and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Cameron walked into the room, his hair slicked back wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts and a white Tshirt. He sat down beside his father and nodded at the two officers. "Have you two found anything else yet?"

"We're still working on it, but we would like to ask you a few questions." Harm said pulling out a pen.

"Am I under arrest or something?" Cam asked wiping his hands on his shorts.

"No, we just want to ask you a few questions."

"Can you do that? Without a lawyer?"

Mac raised an eyebrow. "There really isn't anything to worry about, unless there's something you want to tell us now."

Shaking his head Cam crossed his arms across his chest. "No. Go ahead."

They exchanged glances again before Harm shrugged. "Where were you July 15th?"

"At practice. Then I went to pick up Jade at the boat or ship or whatever. Looked around for her and came home."

"Were you with anyone?"

Cam shrugged. "Sure, the guys on the team."

"Did you go to the ship with anyone?"

"Yeah, a guy from the team."

"His name?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Cam asked standing up quickly. "Did that little shit Jackson say that I did something to her? God I hate that kid."

Mac stood up. "Mr. Baker. We're asking these questions to cover all of the bases. Who was with you on the ship?"

Cam crossed his arms and glared at the two of them. "You can ask me through my lawyer."

--

"So ninja girl, what do you think?" Harm asked, peeking at Mac out of the corner of his eye.

"He's hiding something. We need to go talk to his team. There's something he's not telling us, and I want to know what it is." She replied her lips a thin line. "Do you think we could hit the hospital first?"

He nodded. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

--

The room hadn't changed much. A few more flowers, some get well soon balloons, but it stayed as dim and depressing as before.

Jackson looked up from the book he was reading to give a nod of acknowledgment. His hair hung limply, his eyes sunken and surrounded by bags.

"Jack, buddy, when was the last time you've been home?" Harm asked clapping his hand on the young man's shoulder.

His body gave a small jerk. "Iunno."

"What about school?"

Wrinkling his nose Jackson shook his head. "I'm out. Gonna get my scholarship deferred. I've gotta be here for Jade."

Mac sat down beside the young man and put her hand on his knee. "Jackson, you know that Jade would have wanted you to continue with school."

With an uncaring shrug he sighed. "No one else is here for her Ma'am."

"We are."

He closed his eyes. "Sir. Ma'am…if you really want to be here for Jade. Check out Baker. He called my cell phone about 20 minutes ago…just to talk. He's up to something." Hiding his head in his arms, his body began to heave, all the emotion bubbling to the top.

Mac looked at Harm who pulled the young man into an iron wrapped hug. "It's okay to cry man. She's a fighter. She's going to be okay." He felt the young man's tears soak through his uniform, his body shaking with sobs.

"Harm…I…just don't want her to die. I…won't be able to live without her."

"She won't."

"I swear on my parent's graves" Jackson said pulling out of the hug and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "if Baker is in on this…I'll kill him myself."

"You'd have help."

All three of them looked at the doorway where James and Mikey stood, their eyes narrowed and serious.

"Is Baker…?" James started before Mac put up her hand.

"Boys, we haven't found anything. And you two, you BETTER not go and look for him. That's AN ORDER."

They exchanged glances before saluting her. "Yes Ma'am."

She turned to Jackson who was still wiping his eyes. "You better not do anything stupid either Jackson. Or I will come and beat your butt."

Jackson blushed and turned to Harm. "Can she do that?"

Laughing Harm mussed up the boy's curly hair. "She's a Marine. She can do whatever she wants."


	5. Chapter 5

Mac wrinkled her nose, the smell of stale sweat and beer assaulting her senses

Mac wrinkled her nose, the smell of stale sweat and beer assaulting her senses. They sat in a cramped office, the walls plastered with posters of hockey players.

"You ever play, sailor?" She asked with a grin.

"Ha. Can't skate." Harm replied with a grin. "Mom thought that I would get hurt playing."

"And yet, she allowed you to enlist in the Navy. Oh, the irony."

Harm rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back farther to allow his legs to stretch out a bit. After a few minutes, a man wearing a black tracksuit and skates walked in.

"Hi, I'm Pat Nolan. Sorry about..." he extended his arms.

Laughing, Harm shook his hand. "We've been in worse Mr. Nolan. I'm Commander Rabb and this is Colonel Mackenzie. Would we be able to talk to you about one of your players?"

Pat nodded and sat down behind his desk. "Go ahead Commander, who is it?"

"Cameron Baker."

With a short laugh, Pat nodded. "Not surprising, but go ahead. He called in today, said his knee was bothering him."

"Does he have a best friend on the team? His girlfriend was attacked earlier this week...and we're just covering all of the bases." Harm explained.

"I heard about that. I watched her brother James play. Better than any kid I have here. But, I guess he made his choice. Rather fight for his country than fight on the ice." Pat replied with a small smile. "But, I'd say go talk to Scooter Keate. They hang out together a lot. He's number 9 on the ice. I'll get him off. Follow me."

They filed out after Pat, his skates clicking down the rubberized flooring. Pat stepped out onto the ice and tapped the player wearing 9 on his back and pointed at Harm and Mac. The boy nodded and skated off the ice.

"I got told to come and talk to you." The young man said, unstrapping his helmet and taking off his gloves. "I'm Sheldon Keate. But you can call me Scooter." He extended his hand to Mac first, before wiping it on his hockey pants and doing it again.

"Colonel Mackenzie. This is my partner Commander Rabb. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about Cameron Baker. We hear you're close friends."

Scooter shrugged. "Sure. We're not exactly close friends, but...I put up with him I guess."

"Put up with him?"

"He's an asshole. Really full of himself and makes sure he tells everyone how good he is. He doesn't have many friends on the team. You're here about his girlfriend, aren't you?" Thick lashes making him look like a small child curtained his dark eyes.

"Yes we are," Mac replied leaning in to the young man. "Were you with him on July 15th?"

"No Ma'am. I was at class." He sighed. "If I don't tell you what I know...you can...like make me tell you, right?" He wiped his hands on his pants again.

"Yeah, we can subpoena you."

Scooter sighed. "Sir, Ma'am...could I...play our game tonight? And tell you after? I promise I'll come."

Harm looked at Scooter, still a boy. "Sure. Here's my number, call me tomorrow Scooter."

"Thank you sir...can...I go back to practice now?" Scooter nervously played with his helmet that he held in his hands.

"Go."

A smile crossed the player's face. "Thanks sir. Ma'am. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

--

Mac took a swallow of her water bottle and opened the car window a little bit wider. The smell stuck to her and was probably absorbed by her uniform.

"What's the matter Marine, can't handle a bit of hockey stink?" Harm chided with a grin. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Shut it Harm." Mac replied rolling her eyes. "Just watch the road."

"We're fiiiiiiine." Harm drawled before the ringing of his cellphone interrupted their bantering. "Can you get that? I'm DRIVING and I have to watch the road." He said with a smirk.

Mac opened the phone and put it to her ear. "Colonel Mackenzie..."

Harm watched as Mac's face drained of colour. "Okay...we'll be there. Just hang on." She shut the phone and turned to Harm. "That was Bud. Mike just called him from the hospital. It doesn't look good."

--

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Jackson exclaimed running to the doctor and taking his hand off the machine. "YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"Jackson. We have to. There's no brain movement. I'm sorry. She's brain-dead, there's no point in keeping her on the ventilator." The doctor replied with a small unapologetic shrug.

Jackson looked at the faces in the room. His brother who was standing statue like in his white uniform. Harm and Mac, leaning against a wall, their eyes soft and wet with unshed tears. Mike, his dark eyes downcast. Bud and Harriet, who he had just met, standing in a corner, both holding back obvious emotion.

"They...can't DO that...can they? Sir?" Jackson squeaked, tears running down his young face. "They just can't KILL her can they?" He looked at Harm, his green eyes pleading for an answer. "Ma'am?"

Harm and Mac exchanged glances. "They can." Harm said slowly.

With a flurry of profanities, Jackson threw the chair next to Jade's bed across the room. He stomped up to his brother who positively towered over the younger boy. "WHY WON'T YOU STAND UP FOR HER?!" He pushed James hard against the wall. "WHY?!"

Everyone watched the boy lose his composure. He fell to the ground with a wail. Mike and James knelt down and picked him up and placed him on his feet. "Jack...you know Jade would want you to be strong." Mike whispered.

Jackson wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and glared at the two men. "Whatever." He stomped towards the doctor who was still standing at the machine. "Just do it already asshole."

With a flip of a switch, they all watched as Jade's chest stopped rising and falling. 2 seconds. 5 seconds. 10 seconds.

Jackson turned his head away and clenched his teeth until he heard a gasp from the far side of the room.

"Her...chest. It moved." Harriet exclaimed daring to take a closer step.

They all watched as Jade's chest started to rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

The doctor watched in confusion as her breathing started and kept going.

With a saunter that only a cocky teenaged boy could muster, Jackson walked up to the doctor and pointed at his sister. "I think that's her way of saying screw you." He looked around the room with a smile. "What do you think?'

Harm couldn't help but laugh, because he knew that if Jade was awake, she probably would be saying that exact thing. "Probably buddy."

Mike and James smiled and embraced in a manly embrace. Bud pulled Harriet under his shoulder and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheeks. Harm pulled Mac close for a second before deciding better of it and holding her tiny hand in his. Jackson grabbed the chair that he had used as a projectile and put it back where it belonged and sat down beside his sister. "Now all you have to do Jader is wake up. Okay? Seriously. It would be easier if you told us who did this."

--

Sheldon ran his finger along the outside of his water bottle and waited for the two officers to show up. He swallowed hard and tried to hold back the feeling of doom that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Sheldon?"

Startled, Sheldon jumped up and knocked over his water bottle and watched it roll under the table. "S-sorry sir." He stuttered apologetically. Blushing furiously, he rushed over and pulled a chair out for Mac. "Here Ma'am."

Harm chuckled and reached down to retrieve the escaped bottle. "Just calm down Scooter. Take your time."

The boy took a deep breath. "I...think...I think Baker did something to Jade." He chewed his lower lip nervously. "He left with Marc Gauthier on the 15th. Said he was going to see his girlfriend...but...Hammer, that's Jayson Hamm, said that they were broken up. Then they came back...and they were acting all strange. Hammer asked me if he could use my washing machine, because I've got the best one in the building. I said okay and he threw his clothes in, but they were covered in blood and stuff. And they smelled. Like gas or something. I asked Baker about it when we went out later for drinks. He said that it was nothing and I should forget it. Then I heard about Jade. I know her brother, right. So I know Jade and Jackson too. And I kind of knew...that Baker was involved some how. But..." his voice trailed off. "I'm a coward. I didn't want him to get mad at me and do the same thing."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Mac said softly. She wrote down everything in her perfect scrawl. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Scooter's eyebrows came together in the middle of his face and he frowned. "Maybe...I think...the clothes that Hammer was wearing...I'm not sure if he got all of them in. I remember a sock or something falling in the crack between the washer and dryer. Would that help?"

"More than you could imagine." Harm replied, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"I'm not going to be arrested for like...helping a criminal or something?"

Mac laughed. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna be okay Scooter."


	6. Chapter 6

Harm closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his temples

Harm closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his temples. He tried for hours to try to rid himself of the memory of Jackson throwing himself to the floor. It hit too close to home. Had he been younger when he found out about his father dying in Russia, he would have done the same thing. Thrown himself to the floor, screaming at everyone and anyone who was close by.

Instead of screaming, he stood in silence, the Russian mist swirling around his feet, his heart heavy and Mac at his side.

Mac, the only person that would travel all the way to Russia with him to appease his fantasies. He shook his head and continued to rub his temples. A new memory flooded his thoughts. Mac watching over him while they were in Russia. Her brown eyes full of concern making sure nothing happened. To him. A sharp knock shook him out of his thoughts.

"Sir?"

Harm waved Bud in. "Hey Bud, what's up?"

"Sir, Harriet and I are having a BBQ tonight. You know, just to unwind. The Admiral is coming, so is the Colonel. Mike invited the Lewis boys. Would you like to come?"

"That sounds great Bud. I'll be there." He smiled.

Bud nodded and closed the door behind him. Harm opened his desk drawer and dumped a couple of Advil in his palm.

--

Harm parked his SUV behind Mac's Corvette in front of Harriet and Bud's house. A black sport's car pulled up behind him and James got out.

"Sir." He waved to Harm and stuck his head back inside the car. Harm could hear arguing before James reappeared. A few seconds later Jackson got out, grabbed a bag out of the back seat and slammed the door. He glared at James and then at Harm before tearing up the path to the backyard.

"Sorry about that sir. He's...having another one of his moments." James explained with an apologetic smile. He balanced a cooler in one arm and a desert in the other.

Harm raised his eyebrows. "No apologies needed. And out of uniform, it's Harm." He grabbed the cooler from the younger man and smiled. "He has those often?"

Shrugging James moved the cooler to his other arm. "I guess so. He's a teenager." He stopped and braced the gate open with his foot for Harm. "One of those things I guess."

"I guess so."

They were the last to arrive. Mac and Harriet were busy trying to grab Jimmy and little AJ, while Bud, the Admiral and Mikey had already started up the BBQ. Jackson was in the far corner of the yard, tearing through his bag and mumbling to himself.

"Lieutenant...Commander...let me grab those." Mikey said grabbing the cooler and the desert.

"Mikey. Like I tell Bud. When we're out of uniform, it's HARM."

"Double for me... but...it's James. Not Harm." James replied with a laugh. He clapped his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "So what're you guys chatting about?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "The usual."

"Baseball." Harm finished for him with a grin. "The Admiral is a huge baseball fan. You follow baseball James?"

James fished a beer out of the cooler and wiped it off on his shirt. "Somewhat sii...Harm. Twins fan myself."

Choking on his beer Harm laughed. "The TWINS? Why do you cheer for THEM?"

"Because they occasionally win, not like the O's." James replied with a laugh.

"Did I hear someone make fun of my Orioles!?"

James's face turned red and turned to face the Admiral who had walked over from the BBQ. "Yes...sir. I mean, I was just saying that...the Twins...they've won more in the past than the Orioles have...sir." He extended his hand. "Lieutenant James Lewis." He said meekly.

AJ grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm just giving ya hell James. I'm Admiral AJ Chegwidden, but you can call me AJ." His face softened. "I knew your parents. They were great officers and better people."

"Thanks sir. That means a lot coming from someone like yourself." James turned and motioned to his brother who was leaning against the fence glaring.

With a loud and overly dramatic sigh Jackson got up and walked over to the group of men.

"This, is my brother Jackson Lewis. Jackson this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden."

Jackson shook AJ's hand without saying anything and stared at the men. "Gee, I feel like I'm getting recruited." He mumbled under his breath.

Bud laughed. "No, we wouldn't FORCE anyone to go into the Navy. But we strongly recommend it."

"Or the Marines!" Mac cried from the far end of the yard. She grabbed little AJ and threw his giggling body over her shoulder. Little AJ giggled and squirmed before she put him down. He ran over to where the men were standing and stared at Jackson.

"Who are you?"

Kneeling down to eye level, Jackson gave him a small smile. "My name is Jackson. But some people call me Jack or Jackie. What's YOUR name?"

"AJ. My mommy says you are sad. How come?" He put his small hands on his hips and gave him an inquiring look. "When I am sad my mommy sings me a song. Do you want me to sing you a song?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, that's okay."

"What do you have in your bag?" AJ asked eyeing the big black bag in the corner of the yard. "It is very big."

"Do you want to go see what's in it?" Jackson asked taking the child's hand. He led him to the corner where they started rifling through the bag again.

Mac came up behind Harm and gently nudged the back of his knee, which caused him to stumble. "Hey sailor."

His face broke into a grin. "Hey marine. Getting hungry yet?" He laughed when she glared at him. "I KNEW it. We're going to fire up the BBQ anyway. Any requests?"

"HANGEBER!" AJ cried from the corner of the yard. "MOMMY! LOOKITME!" He came running across the lawn wearing an oversized lacrosse helmet and gloves. "I'm gunna be a LACROSSE STAAAAR!"

"Wow, you look cool AJ!" Harriet exclaimed. "But you should probably give that back to Jackson."

"If you don't mind Ma'am," Jackson said coming up behind AJ "but I have a set of baby gear in my car. I was coaching little guys this year. Maybe, if AJ wants, he can try it on and we can play. If that's okay with you guys." He dug the toe of his white tennis shoe into the grass and looked up with a shy smile.

"Pul LEASE mommy!" AJ begged, tugging at his mother's shirt. "Please please please?!"

"Are you sure Jackson? I'm sure you don't want to hang out with a five year old." Harriet pulled the helmet off of AJ and handed it to Jackson. "I don't want to force you into it."

"Ma'am. At the moment, I would rather hang out with a five year old than those guys talking shop." He took AJ by the hand. "Let's go little man. I think I have a blue helmet. Do you like blue?"

James looked around at the group and shrugged. "He's been really upset since...well...you know. He's bitter with everything to do with the Navy." He sighed and started peeling away at the wet label on his beer bottle. "I'm really sorry...but...I couldn't leave him..." He stood up. "You know what, we'll go. Thanks for the offer...but...I don't want him to offend you guys anymore than he has."

AJ reached out and put his hand on the hulking man's shoulder. "James. Sit. Jackson is going through a lot right now. If that's his way of getting his frustrations out, so be it. I don't take personally and I speak for all of us when I say, you and Jackson deserve this more than anyone else." He searched the faces of his officers and the young seaman. "Just, let him get whatever it is out of his system. You're welcome here."

Swallowing hard James nodded. "Thanks sir. I really appreciate it." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I really appreciate everything all you guys have done. I mean it."

Mikey wrapped the large fighter pilot in a bear hug and patted him on the back. "Hey man. None of that. You're a fighter pilot. Fighter pilots don't cry. Right Harm?"

Harm looked over at Mac who was dabbing her eyes with the corner of her tshirt. "At least when no one's watching."

With a smile James cleared his throat. "So...when are those burgers done?"

--

Everyone was seated at the table, including Little AJ who had refused to take off his new lacrosse helmet. Bud stood and looked at the faces around him. "I realize that this isn't the time to make a toast, but I was wondering if anyone would care to say grace?" His eyes implored until Mikey stood up. Bud gave him a strange look. Neither of them were overly religious, in fact, besides his own wedding and the baptism of his children, Bud could count on one hand the number of times he had been to church.

"Lord. I would like to thank you for the opportunity to rejoice with friends, old and new. This time we have together is precious and the time we have with you is eternal. We pray that that you watch over us and our friends, especially Jade. Amen."

James nodded and repeated "Amen."

Mikey sat down, his face red. AJ smiled. "Very well put Mikey. Now, let's eat."

--

Mikey grabbed another beer out of the cooler and pulled his chair closer to James who was busy poking the fire with a stick. "You're gonna light something on fire."

James laughed. "I'm from Minnesota. Fire is like, part of our lives." He stopped and sat down on the chair. "Thanks man."

"Pardon me?" The cold beer slid down Mikey's throat with ease.

"I said thanks. For all of this" He motioned to the people sitting around. Bud. Harm. Mac. AJ. Harriet. "If it wasn't for you Mike, I'd be sitting at the hospital worrying. This. It helps."

"I'm still worried." Mikey said wiping the condensation off the side of the bottle. "I mean, I know you are too. But…I really am worried."

"We all are." Mac said softly. She sat down across from the two men and placed her feet against the firepit. "I just want to let you know, we're here for you."

"All of us." Harm said, wrapping his arm around Mac's shoulders.

Bud and Harriet nodded, pulling up chairs around the firepit. AJ pulled the cooler over and perched on it. "They're right James. Anything you need, just ask."

James started to respond before a flash of blue and orange caught his eye. He reached out and stopped the younger AJ from running into his namesake. "Whoa there firecracker."

"Sorry guys, we got a little carried away." Jackson said tilting his helmet up and grabbed the child. "Let's take a water break buddy."

"Yeah. I'm THIRSTY!" AJ exclaimed. He wrestled with his helmet for a few seconds before popping it off. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and his face was flushed. "That was so so so so so fun!"

Jackson grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap off. He sat on the step watching the firepit. He sighed and took a large swallow of the cold liquid. The Admiral came and sat beside him.

"Hey Jackson."

"Hi sir."

The Admiral watched as the boy rolled the bottle between his hands.

"What's on your mind kid?"

Jackson shrugged. "What makes you think something is on my mind."

"Because your dad got the exact same look on his face when he was worried about something." AJ moved closer to Jackson. "He was a great man, you know."

"I just get the feeling that…they would have wanted me to…you know. Be in the Navy or the Marines. Like they were." He stared at his hands. "Like James. I feel like a failure."

"Hey now. None of that. You're not a failure. I hear you got accepted to UVA."

The boy scoffed. "Yeah on an athletic scholarship. Big deal. I'm a dumb jock. Not like it matters anyway. I'm not going."

"Pardon me? You're NOT going?"

Jackson shook his head, his blond curls flipping from side to side. "Not going. James is going to be who knows where…and Jade…I can't. I'm only 17. Even if Jade gets better. It's gonna be the State of Virginia for me."

AJ ran his hands over his head. "Tell you what. If I can work something out to keep you away from the Department of Child services…will you go to school?"

His green eyes studied the older man. "You can do that?"

"I can try."

What seemed like hours, Jackson mulled over the proposition. "Deal. Shake on it?" He extended his hand.

With a grin AJ shook his hand with gusto. "Deal. Now let's go rescue everyone from the new lacrosse star." He said laughing as Little AJ tried to demonstrate his newly acquired skills.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – This chapter is a bit different

**A/N – This chapter is a bit different. I tried to take a look at all of the different characters. Harm and Mac. Mikey and James. And AJ and Jackson. The next chapter will be more about the trial/investigation. I do not know when I will post next. I am getting kidnapped for the weekend and I have a camp to help coordinate for the next two weeks.**

Thank you to everyone for reading and I love all the feedback! The more the merrier! And I still have yet to decide if I want this to end up happy or sad. We will see I guess.

"I brought you a dead animal on a bun..." Harm said nudging Mac's apartment door open and holding out the bag like a peace offering.

"Those better come with some trans fat saturated deep fried potatoes, sailor." Mac said with a small smile. Files surrounded her, her apartment vaguely looking like a spot where the filing cabinet had thrown up. Harm looked around. "Is there a safe way to get to the kitchen?"

"Jump?" Mac replied looking at the mess around her. "I seemed to have hemmed myself in..." Files were on top of the couch, spread along the floor and piled up against the door.

"You think?" He laughed and after a few shaky steps he leaped onto a clean spot on the floor with a giant smile and a cocky "Ta-da!"

"Very nice." Mac chuckled rolling her eyes. He grinned and passed her the paper bag.

"I figured you'd be buried in files, but this, is ridiculous." He sat down beside her and started to clear a spot for the two of them to eat. "You know, we are allowed to take an hour off."

Mac shrugged. "I know, but, I'm just looking...to see if there are any reasons as to why they...you know." Her voice trailed off. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I know. Now eat." He opened his salad and waited until she opened her burger. "Just the way you like it. Dead. Grilled. And covered in carcogenics."

It was the drop of BBQ sauce that did him in. It clung to her lip, daring him to make a move. He considered, albeit briefly, to try to ignore it. It continued to taunt him. He finally took action leaning in to get rid of the offending drop. Before he knew what had hit him, he had his lips on hers, taking care of that pesky drop of BBQ sauce.

"Her lips are so soft." He thought to himself. "Just the way I remembered." After what felt like hours, but was really mere seconds he pulled away.

"Uh..." He blinked a few times as he felt the heat rush up to his face. "You...have...some BBQ sauce. On your lip." The words came out fast and jumbled. "I got it."

Mac ran her fingers along her tingling lips. Part of her wanted to ask him if whether or not a napkin would have sufficed, but she couldn't get the words out. "Um...thanks." She whispered. Learning towards him, she gave him a quick peck on his lower lip. "Salad dressing." She explained meekly.

--

"We don't get many of your type in here."

Mikey looked up from his hands and stared at the small priest who was standing beside him.

"Sailors." The priest explained pointing to his uniform.

"I knew what you meant." Mikey replied quietly. The large church was empty, their voices echoed against the walls. "I just..."

"I am here to listen, not to judge." The priest said sliding into the pew beside him. "No one here judges, our Lord died so that we can live."

"I love a girl. But...I can't tell her." Mikey whispered staring at the large wooden cross that was at the front of the church. "She...was attacked. I never told her. I don't even really know her. But I love her." His voice raised an octave while he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Son, have you tried telling her?"

"No." Mikey shook his head. "I...work with her brother. It will...never..." He stopped and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "It's hopeless."

The priest took his damp hand in his wrinkled one and looked Mikey in the eyes. "Son, never stop believing. It is never hopeless. The Lord works in mysterious ways." He smiled and gently squeezed. "If you pray, the Lord will answer."

With a sigh, Mikey looked back at the cross at the front of the church. The symbol of hope for so many, for love and for faith stood strong. With shaking fingers he slowly crossed himself and mumbled a word of thanks before leaving the church.

The warm air swirled around him as he quickly walked out. A familiar outline sat, hunched over, on the bench across the street.

"I didn't know you smoked."

James looked up with a cigar in his mouth. "I don't." He mumbled around the offending cigar. He reached into his uniform shirt pocket and pulled out another cigar and offered it to Mikey. With a sad smile Mikey grabbed it and sat down.

"I don't smoke either." Mikey replied lighting the cigar. The two officers sat in silence while the pale blue smoke surrounded them. "Why are you here?"

"I'm chicken shit." James replied slowly. "Got as far as the front step before I turned around. Couldn't go in. It makes it...so...desperate I guess. When you have to ask a higher power for help." He replaced the cigar in his mouth with a scowl.

"James, I've gotta tell you something." Mikey said quietly.

"Sure Mike."

"I...love your sister." Mikey stammered, though it came out more like "Ilurveyosissser."

James turned his head to the side and looked at Mikey. The silence to Mikey was unnerving. James took a slow drag on the cigar and rolled it in his mouth. Slowly he blew the blue smoke into the air and tilted his head back.

"You're not…going to punch me are you?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Nope." James put the cigar back in his mouth and took another drag. He watched the smoke blow out in rings and stared at the blue sky. "I'm not going to hit you for…um…being in love with my sister." He looked at Mikey. "I'm going to hit you for telling me just now." His green eyes met Mikey's. "This usually isn't the BEST time to say something like that."

"I know." Mikey said averting his eyes.

"But man, I'd rather have you date her than Baker." James flicked his cigar. "But, you better talk to Jackson. Ever seen him play lacrosse? I've seen him spear a guy in the cup because he hit him."

With a small chuckle Mikey shook his head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Lieutenant."

--

"It's not my decision. It's the NCAA sports authority. He's underage and his legal guardian is…well…comatose. For him to go to school as an underaged student he HAS to have a legal guardian and live with them to qualify. I'm sorry Admiral."

AJ frowned and recrossed his hands on his lap. "Mr. Onda, Jackson Lewis graduated top of his class as a 16-year old. He was class valedictorian with a 4.0 GPA WHILE leading the USA to a Jr. AND Intermediate lacrosse championship. First ever I might add. His sister, at 17 took full custody over both of her brothers. I believe that we should be able to give this boy a chance."

"Have you LOOKED at his record Admiral? He hasn't been an angel to say the least." Warren Onda said shoving Jackson's record across his desk. "He's been in at least 10 fights, has been suspended for questioning authority…it's all here Admiral."

"While I don't condone fighting, I believe many of them were soon after his parent's deaths. And isn't questioning authority what we WANT our youth to do? Is that not what the basic premise of democracy is? And if you also notice, Jackson was team captain for BOTH of his lacrosse teams, as well as captain of his debate team, as a 16-year-old. Does that not count for something?" AJ countered pointing out some of the highlights on the record.

"Rules are rules. We're going to have to contact social services and reject his scholarship." Warren said shrugging. "Sorry, but I can't do anything." He closed the file and stood up.

With a glare AJ followed suit. "You'll be hearing from me."

"I look forward to it."

--

"So no go." Jackson said stirring his smoothie with the straw. "No college…and foster care." He frowned and clenched his teeth. "Thank God Jade…well…you know. She'd have a heart attack."

AJ shook his head. "It's not over Jackson. I said I'd do something, and I will." He stabbed a carrot with his fork. "I'll do everything in my power."

"Thanks sir. But, I've heard it before." His green eyes were downcast and he moved the food around on his plate. "I've learned how to deal with disappointment."

They sat in silence and ate until the bill came. Jackson grabbed it before AJ could even get his glasses out of his pocket. "It's the least I can do sir."

"Do you even have a job?"

"I coach lacrosse." He shrugged. "Jade wouldn't let me with school. I had to keep my marks up. And I had lacrosse. And then debate practice. And I was school president. Not much chance to work."

Shoving his hands in his pockets AJ watched the boy pull out a few bills and place them on the table. "Do you want a summer job?"

Jackson cocked his head to the side. "Sir?"

"Well, my yeoman is taking leave for a few weeks and I need someone to help out in the office."

"I'm not in the Navy sir." Jackson replied pushing his hair out of his face.

"I have…what do you kids call it…pull." He grinned and put his hands on his hips. "What do you say Mr. Lewis?"

Chewing on his lower lip Jackson mulled over the proposition. "Okay sir, I'll take you up on it. When do I start?"

"How about you show up, tomorrow, 0900 and I will get my yeoman to show you the ropes."

"What, do I wear?" Jackson held his arms out. "Sorry sir, but I'm PRETTY sure I can't wear a uniform." He grinned and raised his eyebrow.

Looking the boy up and down. He was wearing a pair of yellow board shorts, a tight high necked surf shirt, a pair of flip flops and a set of mirror sunglasses perched on his mop of curly hair. "How about khakis, a button down shirt, and closed toed black shoes."

"That, I can do."

"And lose the shades."

With a grin he saluted. "Aye aye sir. See you at 0900 tomorrow."

--


	8. Chapter 8

The Admiral was impressed

**Sorry this is so late. We had a freak lightning storm and it killed my modem at home, so my posting will be infrequent until about the 17****th**** when they can fix it. I am also at an inner city camp all next week so I doubt I will have time to work on my stories. **

**But anyway, here we go!**

The Admiral was impressed. Jackson showed up at 0900 with two cups of coffee and a box of low fat muffins. His hair, still long and curly, was tamed and looked almost presentable. He wore black dress shoes, pressed khaki pants and a blue and white stripped short-sleeved shirt. Jackson looked NOTHING like he normally did. In fact, both Harm and Mac walked by him, twice, before they realised it was, in fact, Jackson.

"Wow Jackson, you clean up well." Mac said with a grin. The boy blushed and pushed a stray curl out of the way.

"Thank you Ma'am." He smoothed his shirt and looked up through his thick lashes. "But if you would excuse me, I have to go meet with the Admiral."

Mac smiled and watched the boy scurry off towards the Admiral's office. Harm raised his eyebrow and laughed. "I think the Admiral is going soft in his old age."

"Oh come on Harm, you would be doing exactly the same thing if you were in his position." Mac replied with a smile.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't, but four years ago, the Admiral wouldn't have done such a thing." Harm said moving towards his office. "I'm going to grab the files and meet you in your office, okay?"

Nodding, Mac headed off towards her office.

--

There was a knock at the Admiral's door. "Enter." He called without looking up. Jackson walked in and stood at almost attention in front of the Admiral's desk and waited until he was acknowledged.

"Mr. Lewis."

"Admiral, sir. I am here, reporting for duty." He held out a coffee, dark Colombian roast with cream in one hand and a low fat bran muffin in the other. "I brought breakfast for you, sir." Meekly he placed the coffee on a coaster and the muffin on a napkin on his desk.

AJ took a sip of the coffee and nodded slightly. "Very good choice Jackson."

"Thank you sir. Petty Officer Tiner has been showing me the ropes. I feel comfortable that I should be able to handle the duties competently, sir." A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "Is there anything you would like me to do, sir?"

Flipping through his files on his desk, AJ picked out a file that was full of handwritten comments that was handed to him by Commander Mattoni. "How are your typing skills, son?"

"Pretty darn good sir, if I do say so myself." Jackson replied with a smug grin. He rolled on the outside of his feet nervously.

Handing the file over to Jackson AJ nodded. "Well, if you can type up the written testimony and have it printed on my desk by 1400…"

Jackson snapped the file up and gave AJ a salute. "Yes sir." He stood waiting for the Admiral to tell him to leave.

"You can go." AJ said with a smile. He watched the boy hurry out, softly shutting the door behind him.

--

"They're coming in at 1400, sir. Both of the civilian boys have their own lawyers, but Petty Officer Nolan does not. I…sir, we, would like to pull ourselves out of that situation." Harm said. "Neither of us feels comfortable being put in that situation."

AJ took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "I agree, you should not be put in that situation. I will give the case to Mattoni.."

Mac nodded. "And sir…we realise that Jackson is going to be helping you out while Tiner is on leave. Would it be possible for him to…not be in the bullpen when the three of them show up?"

"Of course. Send him in when you leave."

"Aye aye sir." They said in unison, leaving the room. Harm stopped by the desk where Jackson was typing up a file.

"Jack, the Admiral wants to see you."

The boy looked up and nodded. "Thank you sir." He smiled and saved his work before standing up and knocking on the Admiral's office door.

"Enter."

Jackson swung the door open and walked into the office. "Sir, Commander Rabb said you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did, take a seat Jackson." AJ motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. He noticed the fear on the boy's face. "How is the file going?"

"Great sir, only a few more pages. I should be done by 1300 hours."

AJ nodded. "And for the rest of the afternoon, how is my schedule?"

"It is clear sir."

"Good good." He folded his hands on his desk. The boy blinked hard a few times and ran his hand over his smooth chin. "Where do you like to eat?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I'm a teenaged boy. Anywhere that serves food is good. Sir."

"Well Jackson, meet me here at 1330 and we will go for lunch. My treat." He smiled to himself as Jackson rose with a grin and hurried back to work.

--

Harm stared at Marc Gauthier and Petty Officer Nolan. They stared at their hands, not daring to meet either of the JAG officers.

"Immunity. Marc says that he will talk, but wants blanket immunity." Grant Ridling said folding his hands on the table.

"Petty Officer Nolan would like the same thing." Mattoni said with a nod. "He is willing to testify against Baker for full immunity."

Leaning over Harm whispered to Mac who nodded. "Dishonourable discharge?"

Mac shrugged. "Depends on what they have to say." She whispered back.

"Okay, well, how about we hear what they have to say. If it firmly places Baker as the guilty party, we will consider it." Harm announced.

Mattoni spoke with Petty Officer Nolan before nodding. "We accept." Ridling nodded. "Marc too."

Pushing a pad of paper across the table Mac glared at the two young men. "Write. We want all of it."

--

"Thank you for lunch, sir." Jackson said politely, placing his knife and fork on the plate and wiping his face with a napkin.

"You're welcome Jackson. Least I can do, first day of work and all." AJ looked at his watch. Probably still too soon to return to the office.

Jackson looked at his watch and back at the Admiral. "Sir, I realise that it is a lot to ask and probably…um…not appropriate, but, I was wondering if could swing by Bethesda. I would like to go visit Jade…have you ever met Jade?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. And no, I haven't met Jade, but I know your dad talked a lot about her." He gave the boy a small smile.

"Jade used to say that Mum and Dad made all the mistakes on her, being the first born and all." Jackson replied laughing. He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Sir…is it bad that I feel guilty about laughing when Jade is still…?"

AJ stood up, leaving a few bills on the table and clapped his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "No, not at all. I can't see Jade wanting you to be miserable."

--

Hospitals still made AJ uneasy. There was something about the antiseptic smell and the less than welcoming décor that made his skin crawl. Jackson pressed the buttons in the elevator, chewing nervously on his thumbnail. The doors opened with a loud ding and they walked out. It was AJ's turn to feel out of place. Jackson walked in like he owned the place and waved at the nurse manning the table. "I'm heading in Judy. This is my boss, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. He's coming in as well."

They walked down the hall a bit farther before stopping. "This is her room." Jackson pushed the door open for AJ. The room was a lot brighter than AJ had first anticipated. There were posters on the wall of baseball and hockey players, beach scenes and blue curtains on the wall. Sitting next to the bed, Jackson looked up.

"Sir, this is my sister, Jade Lewis. Jade, I brought my new boss in to meet you. He knew mum and dad." He held his sister's hand tightly and moved a lock of curly hair out of her face. "She can hear me sir, I know it. Isn't that right Jade? Now, I just wish that you could prove it to everyone else." Standing up Jackson released her hand. "Excuse me, I have to go to the washroom. You can talk to her you know."

AJ hovered over the girl, whose face was healing quickly. He pulled a chair up and took the girl's hand. "Hi Jade. This is Admiral AJ Chegwidden. I…I'm your brother's CO." He looked around. "I feel like an idiot." He mumbled. "But no matter. If you can hear me Jade…squeeze my hand."

He was ready to stand up when he felt a weak flutter in his hand. Frowning he stared at the girl. "Jade. If you can hear me…squeeze my hand again."

This time, he knew he wasn't hallucinating.


End file.
